RequestforAdminship:Emily
Wiki Applications →''' '''Why do you want to become an admin? - Actually, I'd like to have my admin rights by November 16 December 1, 2018. I have four good reasons: #As Mac+Cool said, there are newcomers who likely didn't read the rules, so I could add a bit of touch to the welcome messages by creating a Beginners' Guide to PPFW. #You might've noticed some users who have said to be from the European Economic Area (EEA) (excluding the UK) are under 16, so I'll create a new policy saying that those from the EEA (excluding the UK) have to be 16 or above to abide with FANDOM's ToU. #Have you ever heard of users funposting images here? Well, we should implement a rule about image licensing, saying that all images uploaded from February 23, 2019 onwards (my 15th birthday) have to be licensed to reduce the funposting here. #ScribbledEggs is still unaware that CreationBeTheWorld23 is now Wikiatastic, and that Wikia is now FANDOM, so I'll implement rules such as 'Only call Wikiatastic Myina or Wikiatastic'. How active are you here? - I usually edit here daily, similar to BatucanClouden, and so I've made almost 2980 edits here. How will you help the wiki once you are an admin? - I'm going to try my best to fix the newcomers if they misbehave and I could even take over my job as hostess of the UOTM and UOTY competitions! Give a brief rundown of your policies and punishments - #'Please read the ''Beginners' Guide to PPFW after making your first edit.' In fact, it'll be '''easier' for newcomers to read the Beginners' Guide to PPFW with a click on my welcome message, and since it's often the FANDOM staff who welcome others, I'll try my best to be the one who welcomes the others and change the welcome message from something generic to something fancy. #'Everyone has the right to abide by the ToU.' If you live in the EEA (excluding the UK) and are under 16, you cannot edit here. I'm lucky because I'm 14 and from the UK, and FANDOM's ToU requires you to be 13 or above to have an account in the rest of the world (including the UK). #'All images ''MUST be licensed.' Actually, this could reduce the amount of funposting on PPFW. '''Plus,' this will take effect on February 23, 2019 (my 15th birthday), so better upload an image without licensing it prior to that date. #'It's best to call the user who edited here as CreationBeTheWorld23 Myina or Wikiatastic, as she changed her name.' You can use 'Myina (a.k.a. Wikiatastic)' when referring to her if you want, but just don't call her CreationBeTheWorld23 anymore, as it is outdated, alongside the 'assuming genders' stuff where Wikiatastic used to be assumed to be male but revealed only this year that she's female. How have you served the wiki in the past? I have reported stuff that breaks the rules, saved my userpage from total destruction from PLS BAN ME PEPPA FANON, etc. -Emily (age 14 2/3) P.S. I have been trying for years to stop causing drama, and it worked! Especially since Mason and Danieltons are done for good... -Emily (age 14 2/3) ---- Staff Response: - Well, a lot of these rules are kinda pointless, especially the welcome message and Wikitastic rule. Image licensed would do nothing. Rule 2 actually sounds useful. And, as I always say, it doesn't matter what you do, the vandals will be vandals, whether you show them the rules or not. And if you mean "fancy," you mean text on an image, then no. NOT declining this yet, but I will leave this open in case other staff members want to comment. Also, please respond to the messages I leave you on your wall. $onicth€h€dgehog223 03:43, November 17, 2018 (UTC) EDIT: TBH, I'm still kind of worried about having you as an admin. You're slightly less dramatic nowadays, but the thing is, that makes you end up seeming like a brat, like saying Anima Kids (a stolen by the way, from both Samuel and Hannelsam) is, was, and always will be the best network. I don't know why, but you don't seem to understand vandals don't care about claimed pages. You might still be promoted, but it's a smaller chance. Also, saving a page from destruction is nothing to brag about, I can't count how many fucking times I've had to do it. $onicth€h€dgehog223 11:50, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Declined for now. Maybe try getting mod first. - Osome Oli Category:Wiki Application